Cuerpo de acero, corazón herido
by Daylen XVIII
Summary: Two-shot. Jatony. Spoilers IM3. Sinopsis: Los ataques de ansiedad de Tony empezaron de repente. Sus sesiones de insomnio puntual se convirtieron en auténticos terrores nocturnos que le despertaban asustado, sobresaltado y cubierto en un desagradable sudor frío. La presión estaba superándole y Tony Stark ahora no era más que un hombre de cuerpo de acero y corazón herido.
1. Cicatrices de guerra

**Oh my godness! no me puedo creer que esté aquí otra vez! Estoy emocionada XD**

**creo que pondre un aviso en el otro fanfic para que mi modesto grupo de seguidores esté al tanto :)**

**vuelvo con un two-shot (primer capi de argumento, el otro no tanto XD) de aquí los cyberhusbands/jatony o como le guste al personal llamarlos. El detallito quedó pendiente de publicarse y ahora estoy trabajando en ello. entre otros proyectos está la traducción a inglés de 2El sentido de ser Humano" con la inapreciable ayuda de Maye Malfter (no sé pegar links en fanfiction, soy una ignorante XD) y un fanfic dramatico/romantico/largo-que-te-cagas de Sherlock Holmes y su querido doctor Watson... eso por ahora XD**

**AVISO ARGUMENTO: Ummm... vale, teneis que haber visto iron man 3 para leer esto sin peligro, está plagado de spoilers de tomo y lomo, yo aviso ^^**

**este fanfic (como todo lo mio) es extremada y quisquillosamente fiel a las peliculas. el unico cambio es que... bueno, digamos que si coges IM3 y quitas las escenas romanticas de Pepper del mapa, tienes mi vision del mundo XD (sólo para fanfics, sé que es una tia maja pero... ejem).**

**disclaimers a Disney (no coments ¬¬) y Marvel Comics.**

**directo de mi cerebro a sus pantallas... chapt1º: ¡Cicatrices de guerra! love u dears :)**

**fdo: Daylen (ex-yuriko, era un nick del pleistoceno)**

* * *

**Cuerpo de acero, corazón herido**

* * *

**Capítulo 1º: Cicatrices de guerra**

—…Cuarenta y seis.

—¡Ajch!

—Cuarenta y siete.

—¡Auch!

—Señor, por favor, permítame unas pocas horas para calibrar-

—No —la tranquila aunque ligeramente irritada voz del bioandrioide rubio que le observaba sentado en una mesa algo más allá fue cortada en seco cuando el inventor recargó la pistola a presión una última vez—. Cuarenta y ocho… ¡Ouch! —Tony hizo una mueca de dolor y agitó el brazo en el aire—. Implante micro-repetidor completo —declaró oficialmente dejando a un lado el inyector.

—Como desee, señor. He preparado unas instrucciones de seguridad para que usted las ignore totalmente —Tony desoyó deliberadamente el sarcasmo implícito en la voz de Jarvis.

—Cosa que haré. Vamos allá. ¡TONTO! —llamó, ignorándole una vez más—. ¡Tontorrón! Eh, ¡eh! ¿Qué haces fuera del rincón? Atente a las consecuencias. Hay sangre en mi alfombrilla, encárgate.

—Señor, permítame recordarle que lleva despierto cerca de setenta y dos horas.

Jarvis sabía que como siempre era desperdiciar saliva, pero si no se lo decía él nadie iba a hacerlo. Las cosas iban igual de bien que siempre, a su particular, excéntrica y extravagante manera. El inventor seguía inventando, diseñando y en general siendo el Tony Stark popularmente conocido por todos. Jarvis frunció el ceño y rodó los ojos al comprobar que como era de prever el inventor le hacía el mismo caso que a una pared, ejecutando unas cuantas llaves en su jong de madera delante de la cámara de TONTO.

—Enfoca —le ordenó al pequeño robot antes de girarse hacia las vitrinas del expositor con una reverencia—. Chicos, buenas noches y bienvenidos a la sala de parto. Me complace anunciaros la llegada de vuestro robusto y alucinante hermanito… —se giró otra vez hacia TONTO—. Empieza corto y abre plano, imprime fecha y hora. MARK-42. Prueba del traje autónomo prensil a propulsión. Inicializa secuencia —por fin, el inventor se dignó a mirarle—. Jarvis, baja la aguja.

El hombre rubio que estaba sentado en la mesa de trabajo en una postura formal aunque relajada sostuvo la mirada de aquellos ojos chocolate mientras a su lado las púas de dos tocadiscos descendían simultáneamente sobre el vinilo y las primeras notas inundaron el ambiente en una fusión de jazz con percusión tecno de clásicos navideños. A pesar de su disconformidad latente por la febril actitud actual del multimillonario y su empeño por conseguir hacer funcionar aquel traje de una vez por todas, Jarvis no pudo dejar de mirarle cuando Tony todavía sin despegar los ojos de él empezó a mover las caderas al ritmo de la música, consciente de que aquella exhibición era sólo para él. Era algo hipnótico. A pesar del insomnio acumulado y el cansancio, la languidez y naturalidad de los movimientos de Tony resultaba provocadora y sugerente. Se mueve con tanta suavidad que parece que la música se adaptaba a él y no al revés. Jarvis sintió un cosquilleo de deseo al mirarle y supo que se le notaba cuando Tony simplemente cerró los ojos y continuó bailando, sonriendo.

El MARK-42 había dado problemas desde el principio, por lo que el bioandroide no se sorprendió al comprobar que tras dos intentos las piezas seguían igual de inertes sobre las mesas de trabajo en las que estaban desperdigadas. Se lo había dicho decenas de veces. Que era demasiado pronto, que necesitaban calibrarse mejor y el código de inicio debía depurarse, pero como siempre Tony se había empecinado en ignorarle. Y aunque Jarvis no se lo iba a reprochar, tampoco iba a dejarse embaucar por un par de movimientos de caderas y alguna mirada licenciosa para hacerle olvidarse del tema. Él también tenía su orgullo. Sin embargo el primer brazo a propulsión reaccionó al fin, también el segundo. Se unieron como un guante a su cuerpo y se ensamblaron perfectamente cubriendo al inventor hasta los hombros. Tony rió satisfecho.

—Creo que ya está, mándalas todas —le miró como diciendo "¿Ves? Te dije que funcionaría", ahora con una sonrisa socarrona e insolente pintada en la cara. Aquello sólo consiguió que Jarvis frunciera aún más el ceño en silencio. Si quería jugar, iban a jugar.

Las piezas del MARK-42 empezaron a salir disparadas por el laboratorio una tras otra, demasiado rápido para que Tony pudiera recibirlas, como si el propio Jarvis se las estuviera lanzando a propósito (cosa que no distaba mucho de la realidad). Se estrellaron contra las vitrinas, rebotaron en el techo y una de ellas casi le da una buena zurra al inventor en la cabeza. A Tony rápidamente se le borró la sonrisa al encontrarse sobrepasado por una lluvia de acero de cerca de setenta y cuatro millones de dólares y un Jarvis molesto aunque inmutable sentado tranquilamente al otro lado de la habitación.

—Puede que un poquito rápido, no tanto. Frénala un- —se quitó de en medio cuando ante el comentario una pieza fue directa a su cara—… poquito.

Un muslo, el otro, la pieza destinada a la entrepierna empujándole dos metros hacia atrás. En ese momento Tony levantó la vista hacia él sólo para encontrarse una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en las perfectas facciones de Jarvis y entonces casi caer hacia adelante cuando se le adhirió bruscamente la placa de la espalda. Estuvo a punto de mandarle de bruces al suelo de no ser por los propulsores de las manos.

—¡Tranqui! ¡¿Quieres, Jarvis?!

Sobrevoló un trecho esperando ponerse a salvo, sin éxito. Coraza del pecho, hombro derecho, la máscara pasó de largo y fue directa hacia la mesa de los vinilos, deteniendo la música antes de elevarse en el aire con un antinatural aura de amenaza.

—¡Vamos, no asustas! —le retó Tony. Una coreografía perfecta que ya quisieran bailarines profesionales y el multimillonario estaba de nuevo en la plataforma con el traje completo, ileso, mirando desafiante al bioandroide rubio que seguía inmóvil en la mesa de enfrente con los ojos azules brillando intensamente—. Soy el mejor —declaró victorioso.

—Claro, Tony.

La respuesta pasó inadvertida en el estrépito del inventor dándose de morros al ser envestido por detrás con la auténtica última pieza del traje: el protector del cachete derecho del trasero del señor Stark. Señor que ahora estaba tirado por los suelos en un amasijo de piezas sueltas con una pose para nada digna y la expresión más perpleja que le había visto poner en semanas. Por fin, Jarvis se concedió una sonrisa sincera, arrogante, aunque divertida.

—Como siempre, señor, es un placer verle trabajar.

Estaban siendo buenos tiempos, Jarvis los aprovechaba lo más que podía.

Y entonces, cuando el Mandarín apareció, Tony supo que aquello iba a ser diferente.

Sus vídeos eran caseros, nada inusual comparado con las habituales grabaciones de células terroristas que enviaban su mensaje de provocación, Yihad y lucha contra el imperialismo capitalista. La clave estaba en el contenido, en su oratoria; la forma de expresar sus ideales y sus advertencias era solemne, tranquila, consecuente… y letal. Había una amenaza real en la campaña de terror de aquel hombre y toda América lo sabía. El Pentágono estaba preocupado, después de lo de Nueva York necesitaba una postura sólida pero el Mandarín era escurridizo y astuto por mucho que su captura fuera prioritaria en todos los niveles. Se les escapaba. Se les escapaba una y otra vez y el mundo seguía sin ser un lugar seguro con aquel maníaco suelto por ahí con barra libre de armamento militar avanzado. Y aun así. _Aun así_ el gobierno no le quería. A él, Tony Stark, no le quería. Porque era una cuestión de Estado, no de superhéroes. Todos sabían que la alarma general se desataría si convocaban a cualquiera de los miembros de "Los Vengadores" de nuevo teniendo en cuenta lo que implicó la última vez. El hombre detrás de Iron Man se sentía frustrado.

Los ataques de ansiedad de Tony empezaron de repente. Sus sesiones de insomnio puntual se convirtieron en auténticos terrores nocturnos que le despertaban asustado, sobresaltado y cubierto en un desagradable sudor frío que se le adhería al pecho y le entrecortaba el aliento. Cada vez que trataba de dormir allí se presentaban, acechándole, y la sensación era tan aprensiva que a menudo la idea misma de meterse en la cama le angustiaba secretamente. Así, Tony empezó simplemente a no dormir. Resistía hasta que no podía más, hasta que directamente se quedaba frito dondequiera que estuviese; al menos hasta que los ataques de pánico le hacían despertarse sintiéndose totalmente alarmado y nada descansado. Aquella situación se mantuvo invariable algún tiempo en la normalmente agradable mansión Stark de Malibú, aunque seguramente no tanto como Tony hubiera preferido ocultarla. Después de un amanecer especialmente terrible en que Tony despertó gritando a pleno pulmón, al borde de la taquicardia e hiperventilando presa de una auténtica crisis de angustia, Jarvis actuó según su propio juicio y llamó a Pepper.

¿Frustró a Jarvis tener que dar por vencidos sus intentos de mantener la situación bajo control y acudir a la mujer pelirroja? Indeciblemente. ¿Lo lamentaba? Jamás. Nada que fuera por el bien de Tony le haría lamentarse, por muy mal que él saliese parado con ello. No había nada que no mereciese el riesgo o el sacrificio cuando se trataba del inventor. Él había estado ahí desde el momento en que surgieron los primeros síntomas, desde el mismísimo instante en que Pepper le obligó a ser consciente todas las responsabilidades que se le echaban encima. En aquel momento había sido necesario, Jarvis lo reconocía, aquello le había hecho centrarse, pero la forma en que Tony lo había interiorizado fue totalmente inesperada. Hipervigilancia constante. Un estado de ansiedad y alerta extrema acompañado de un control permanente del entorno en busca de unas amenazas que sencillamente no estaban allí. Aquella aprensión permanente no sólo le cambió el carácter volviéndole más irritable y nervioso de lo normal, sino que le hizo casi imposible conciliar el sueño y le llevó a un notable distanciamiento con Jarvis.

Los intentos del rubio por consolarle y aplacarle eran en vano. Jarvis no tenía la misma paciencia estoica con él que antes de ser lo que era ahora. Se había vuelto más sensible, más pasional, y eso no era precisamente lo que necesitaba para ayudar a Tony. Por esa razón llamó a Pepper, le explicó la situación sin reservarse nada y consiguió convencerla de pasar algún tiempo en Malibú ante la negativa del multimillonario de volver a la Torre Stark. Por mucho que la señorita Potts fuera presidenta y exnovia de Tony Stark, seguía siendo también la única persona lo suficientemente cercana a él como para llamarla amiga. Y probablemente también una de las pocas capaces de ayudarle. No era la situación más cómoda posible, y por desgracia eso tampoco mejoró.

Las explosiones atribuidas al Mandarín siguieron sucediéndose, y con ellas las indagaciones de Tony con investigaciones propias y alguna que otra documentación obtenida del FBI por medios "poco convencionales". Estaba cerca de algo, estaba tan cerca que casi podía sentirlo en la punta de los dedos. Y entonces, se produjeron los primeros daños de carácter colateral que afectaron directamente a Tony. Hogar sufrió las consecuencias de una de aquellas explosiones en el Teatro Chino de California**(*)** y fue remitido de urgencia al hospital más cercano. Estaba en coma desde entonces. Los médicos no podían confirmar cómo había afectado la conmoción a su cerebro ni cuándo se despertaría. Ese día Tony ni siquiera volvió a casa, en cuanto se enteró salió de la reunión en la que estaba y fue directo a verle junto con Pepper Potts. Prefirió quedarse y pasar la noche con él hasta que algún familiar pudiera llegar de madrugada al día siguiente. Era lo menos que podía hacer y Tony se sentía tan, _tan_ impotente, que dejó de pensar con la cabeza y actuó con el corazón. Normalmente esa siempre sería una buena idea, seguir lo que el corazón te dicta o lo que te pida el cuerpo, sólo que en aquella mañana del día siguiente Tony estaba lleno de rencor, cansancio y mucha ira. Lo único que el cuerpo le pedía a gritos era algo muy visceral, casi de bárbaros: venganza.

Al diablo la ética. La CIA, el pentágono, el FBI y su puta madre podían irse todos al carajo. Tony tendría más que suficiente con estar a solas con el Mandarín en una habitación. Dios sabe que él no era un hombre violento; pero si le buscaban, le encontraban. Probablemente uno de los peores errores de su vida fue el resultado de su salida del hospital y prestar atención a los periodistas cuando le buscaron las cosquillas. Su condena actual fue una simple dirección: 10880 de Malibú Point, 90265.

* * *

Se hundía. Los cables se le habían enredado en el traje y sencillamente el mar se lo estaba tragando mientras segundo a segundo los restos de la que había sido su fabulosa mansión de Malibú le arrastraban inexorablemente al fondo del océano. El agua entraba a borbotones por cada resquicio del destrozado traje y el aire se escapaba como burbujas de vida por cada grieta. Metros y metros de agua le separaban ya de la superficie y Tony no conseguía liberarse para escapar. El agua de mar estaba muy fría, le cortaba el aliento, la sal le ardía en las heridas, todos los sistemas fallaban, la diferencia de presión le estaba comprimiendo los pulmones y sentía que la cabeza iba a estallarle. Logró desenredarse, pero antes de adjudicárselo como una victoria cerca de cinco toneladas de cemento y acero se le echaron encima, aplastándole brutalmente.

Tony jadeó, angustiado. Sabía que la única opción que quedaba era aguantar hasta que el traje fuese inundado por completo para que al regularse la presión del agua pudiera abrirse el mecanismo manual. Sólo entonces podría bucear hasta la superficie rezando por no quedarse sin aire. No quería ni plantearse el hecho de que estaba herido y sepultado bajo una montaña de escombros, que era poco menos que imposible que pudiese lograrlo. Lo único que quería pensar en ese momento era en mantenerse calmado, en respirar lentamente para prolongar la duración del escaso oxígeno que iba escapando del traje. Se mareaba. Estaba a punto de ahogarse y lo sabía. Sintió que el pánico y la angustia le dominaban. Estaba asustado, de verdad que lo estaba, no quería morir allí.

"_Señor, coja aire."_

La voz de Jarvis fue como una brisa, como llegar a casa después de un largo viaje, como un colocón de anfetaminas, _como resucitar_. Todavía mientras aquel brazo mecánico tomaba su mano para después unirse a su cuerpo y ayudarle a salir de allí sentía el hormigueo de la adrenalina. Volver a respirar, sentir como el agua se escurría abundantemente del interior del MARK-42 dejándole la ropa fría y empapada con la piel cubierta de sal y el escozor en las heridas. Aun así, jamás había estado más eufórico y más agradecido. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio en los que Tony se estuvo esforzando por recuperar el aliento dentro del traje y normalizar el ritmo de su corazón. Había estado muy cerca. Jodidamente cerca. De no ser por Jarvis la habría palmado pero bien. El traje era de metal inerte pero Tony sentía mucho más que el mero ronroneo de los engranajes, el zumbido de los propulsores o la ligera electricidad estática de las lentes implantadas en su casco. Cuando lo tenía puesto sentía a Jarvis tan cerca de él como podría estarlo un alma de otra. Era como ser dos identidades unidas en una sola bajo un cuerpo de acero, carbono y titanio. En el traje se sentía más unido a Jarvis, más seguro, _protegido_ por él. Lo cual le recordaba…

—¿Cómo estás? —exigió saber bruscamente.

—Mis funciones y el sistema se mantienen estables, señ-

—No, Jarvis. He dicho que _cómo estás_.

Hubo una pausa en la que casi pudo oír a Jarvis suspirar débilmente y Tony tuvo el corazón en un puño.

—Me temo que mi cuerpo artificial se ha perdido en el mar, señor.

—Has… ¿Has muerto? —la voz se le rompió.

—Por supuesto que no. Estoy aquí, Tony. Está bien.

_¡¿"Bien"?!_ ¿_"Bien" _era el nuevo sinónimo de estar hecho piezas en el fondo del Pacífico sepultado por más de setenta toneladas de escombros? Porque a Tony no le sonaba bien para nada.

—"_Bien" _mis cojones, Jarvis. Lo he perdido casi todo. Mi casa, mis coches, mi taller, mis… "cosas". No es que nada de eso me importe mucho, siempre puedo comprarlo todo de nuevo, pero TONTO, Dedos de Mantequilla…, _tú_… Vosotros sois como de mi familia. Y estaba tan concentrado en salvar a Pepper y a Maya… que no me acordé de ti. _Ni_ _siquiera_ me acordé de ti. ¿Entiendes lo que significa eso?

—Lo comprendo, Tony —el hombre bufó amargamente, colérico.

—¡Me _olvidé_ de ti! —insistió.

Jarvis esperó a que el desquiciado inventor se serenase de nuevo antes de hablar.

—Tony, era una situación límite. Tanto tú como la señorita Potts o la señorita Maya habríais muerto si no hubieses actuado como lo hiciste. El suelo del salón sepultó el laboratorio y simplemente no pude salir; eso no es algo de lo que debas sentirte culpable, Tony. Siempre puedes hacerme un cuerpo nuevo. Lo sabes, yo te ayudaré.

—Yo… lo sé, pero… —Tony agitó la cabeza dentro del traje sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo disconforme que se sentía. Sabía que Jarvis tenía razón, era imposible no tenerla con el razonamiento de su lógica, pero aun así su corazón humano sabía que por muy justificables que fuesen sus actos. De haber sido Jarvis un hombre de carne y hueso no estaría allí, hablándole desde el servidor principal de la Torre Stark. El Mandarín lo habría matado, igual que casi había hecho con ellos. Tony miró de repente la pantalla de su casco con determinación, como esperando de un momento a otro que el rostro de Jarvis apareciese allí—. Te traeré de vuelta. A ti, a TONTO y a Dedos de Mantequilla. Me encargaré del Mandarín y nos pondremos a ello, te doy mi palabra. Te haré un cuerpo de infarto —al otro lado de los altavoces escuchó a Jarvis reír quedamente. Y de no haber sido imposible, diría que al responder su voz sonaba como si tuviera una sonrisa en los labios.

—No necesito un físico diferente al anterior, señor Stark. Estaba bastante satisfecho con el que tenía, y estoy bastante seguro de que usted también —si Jarvis pudiera sonreír lo habría hecho en ese momento. El fatigado inventor apenas había escapado de una muerte segura y ya estaba pensando en hacer chapucillas en el taller. Ni siquiera notaba que hacía rato que no era él quien controlaba la dirección del MARK-42, sino que Jarvis había tomado sutilmente el relevo cuando después del subidón de adrenalina ahora el agotamiento le tenía exhausto durante el vuelo, parpadeando pesadamente presa del cansancio—. Descanse ahora, el rumbo es seguro. Avisaré si hay algún problema.

Tony asintió débilmente. Jarvis ya no podía estar físicamente con él, de hecho ni siquiera podría comunicarse con él todo el tiempo cuando quiera que lo necesitase. El ser al que de alguna forma amaba estaba limitado en sus recursos de ayudar al hombre cuyo sentimiento tan inquebrantablemente correspondía. Y era frustrante, y aterrador, e hiriente como el infierno. Tony apenas alcanzó a escucharle antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Yeeeeeaaaaahhhh! Ahí lo dejo, piltrafillas, a ver si en una o dos semanillas me ventilo el siguiente y publico, este es como una especie de intro rara, espero que os haya dejado buen sabor de boca ^^


	2. Borrón y cuenta nueva

**SALUDOS, DEARS! ^^ me he atrasado desde la fecha original de entrega (se esta volviendo una constante en mi vida últimamente, soy una irresponsable), pero quería poner un par de conversaciones interesantes/explota-ovarios/jatony a la máxima potencia y la tentación era demasiada, espero que podais perdonarmelo XDD**

**AVISO! He alargado el fanfic! creo que va a salir un three-shots al final, espero que no mas XD**

* * *

**Capítulo 2º: Borrón y cuenta nueva**

Jarvis abrió los ojos, aquellos orbes igual de vívidos y azules que los primeros con los que miró al mundo, entonces un lugar tan desconcertante y extraño. Durante un instante su mirada estuvo perdida hasta que encontró los ojos de chocolate de Tony y una lenta y aliviada sonrisa se abrió paso en sus perfectos labios. Avanzó un par de pasos hacia él y se plantó dentro de su espacio personal, todavía esperando por inercia que su creador dijera o hiciera algo. Al final, Tony cerró la distancia que les separaba y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarle con fuerza, refugiándose en él alegremente. La reacción de Jarvis fue una tensión instantánea y un pequeño ruidito de sorpresa que enseguida preocupó al inventor.

—¿T-te he hecho daño? —preguntó Tony sobresaltado, apartándose—. ¿Hay algo mal calibrado? ¿Son los receptores de presión? ¿Los de calor? Pued-

—No, no, está bien, es sólo que… después de tanto tiempo es… tan intenso…

Tony sostuvo su mirada sin acabar de decidir cómo contestar a eso hasta que al final simplemente sonrió con suavidad. Estaba realmente cansado, como siempre se había pasado tres pueblos con la cantidad de horas seguidas trabajando pero tener a Jarvis de nuevo a su lado era más una obligación que una necesidad, y eso que su lista de tareas no parecía dejar de crecer y crecer. El agotamiento y las feas ojeras que ya se dibujaban bajo sus ojos eran algo secundario. Jarvis era su roca, su escudo, su espada, su protección contra la oscuridad de la duda y el miedo. Tony en cambio era el corazón, su alma, su fuerza, su combustible, el poder detrás de la máquina. Podía comprenderle como si fuera parte de él y sabía lo mucho que había esperado aquel momento también.

—Entiendo —murmuró—. Para ti es como empezar de nuevo, ¿verdad?

—…Algo así.

—¿Sabes? No sé si te he contado esto alguna vez, pero cuando estaba en cuarto grado mi profesor de robótica me insistió para que construyera un pequeño robot para el concurso de ciencias. Lo monté en unas cuantas horas y lo llamé Optimus Prime.

—Es la primera vez que le oigo nombrarlo. ¿Qué fue de él?

—Gané el concurso y aquel mismo día a la salida del instituto me dieron una buena paliza y lo redujeron a chatarra —Tony dio un paso hacia él y llevó una mano hacia la mejilla del rubio, acunando uno de sus elegantes pómulos cuando Jarvis ladeó la cabeza contra ella mirándole intensamente—. Eran unos envidiosos y unos cabrones, y yo un niñato prepotente e insoportable. Me lo tuve bien merecido, igual que me busqué yo solito lo que le pasó a la mansión. Con lo poco que pude recuperar de Prime hice a TONTO, pero de ti no pude salvar nada —su mirada se dulcificó—. A ti tuve que hacerte de nuevo.

Incapaz de contenerse más, Jarvis se inclinó hacia él y le besó en la frente. Todo contacto con Tony era como una efervescencia, sus nuevos receptores rindiendo al cien por cien haciéndole revivir cada parte de él, devolviéndole al mundo físico por fin. Después de tanto tiempo sin ningún contacto humano posible sencillamente no podía parar de tocarle. Tocaba a Tony para calmarse, tranquilizarse, complacerle, _sentirle_. Le tocaba porque podía. Y era maravilloso. La piel del inventor transpiraba ligeramente con el olor de sudor reciente, grasa industrial y loción de afeitado. No tenía el aspecto más aseado ni la ropa más limpia, pero eso a ninguno de los dos le importaba. Aprisionó las manos de Tony entre las suyas y atrajo los cuerpos de ambos, uniéndolos, y fue como caer en el océano de nuevo; con agua sobre él, todos los sonidos atenuados, el tiempo y el movimiento a su alrededor deteniéndose hasta convertirse en una realidad lenta y lánguida que parecía ajena a Tony y a él. Sentía al hombre contra su pecho, el calor tibio de su piel a través de la ropa, el correr de la sangre en sus venas, la leve agitación de su aliento y el firme latido de su corazón. Queriéndole, adorándole, deseándole.

—Te he echado de menos —susurró Jarvis contra su piel entre beso y beso—. He echado de menos esto, poder tocarte, estar contigo… —le abrazó envolviendo a Tony casi por completo, como si con eso pudiera aislarle del mundo y tenerle todo para él—. Estoy contento de estar aquí. Te he echado de menos, Tony.

—Pero Jarvis, si has estado conmigo prácticamente todo el tiempo —intentó bromear el hombre moreno, sonriéndole. Estaba muy, muy cansado, pero ni siquiera eso podría robarle ahora su buen humor.

—No así.

Jarvis descendió su boca hacia él y le besó por fin en los labios. La aguda sonrisa de Tony desapareció casi al instante para convertirse en un gesto de anhelo, de una emoción a medio camino entre el alivio y la desesperación. Él también había echado de menos tenerle a su lado y quería dejarlo claro en ese mismo momento. No le importó la forma en que el rubio se cernió sobre él de forma casi posesiva, ni tampoco el deambular de sus dedos sobre su camiseta y después por debajo de ella, al fin contra su piel. Ambos suspiraron hondamente al sentirlo, Tony en el hombro de Jarvis y éste en su cuello, exhalando una bocanada de aire caliente contra su piel humedecida por los recientes besos.

—Tony —dijo Jarvis besando el lóbulo de su oreja para después acariciarla con los labios a cada palabra—, quiero hacerte el amor esta noche. ¿Me dejarías?

Al corazón del inventor pareció olvidársele un latido y su estómago dio un vuelco. Se las apañó para separarse un poco del implacable abrazo del rubio y levantó la vista hacia él. Jarvis le miraba como un cervatillo afrontando los faros delanteros de un deportivo a todo trapo por la carretera.

—¿Ahora mismo? ¿Aquí?

—Hm-hmm…

—¿No crees que…? Es decir, yo…

De repente Tony no sabía qué decir. Era como haber vuelto al instituto y estar luchando por abrir su primer sujetador sin dejar de besar a la chica para evitar que pudiera notar sus nervios, resultaba de lo más vergonzoso. ¿De qué se sorprendía? Tarde o temprano Jarvis se lo iba a pedir. _Eso_, quería decir. Tony se lo esperaba porque había asumido que en algún momento le iba a tocar estar abajo. Y estaba de acuerdo, vaya, le parecía bien. Probablemente. Casi al cien por cien. El único problema era que… Bueno, _quizás_ no estaba dispuesto a "ceder poderes" tan pronto. Y se sentía fatal por sentirse así, porque Jarvis había hecho mucho por él, le había dado todo lo que estaba en su mano por hacerle feliz.

Entonces Tony le miró. Le miró como si lo conociera por primera vez, observando todos los detalles que a causa de la rutina casi terminó por dejar de prestar importancia. Verdaderamente era quien había estado siempre ahí para él, las veinticuatro horas del día, dispuesto a ayudarle en todo cuanto necesitase, entregándole siempre lo mejor de sí mismo con el mayor de los afectos y la más perfecta de sus sonrisas. Tony no había hecho más que recibir y recibir. Quizás era hora de darle algo a cambio.

—…Tal vez me he precipitado un poco —empezó a decir Jarvis suavemente al ver que no contestaba, besándole el cabello—. He estado fuera de lugar, estás cansado. Lo reservaremos para otra ocasión, cuando te sientas dispuesto. ¿Te parecería bien? —Tony le miró incapaz de expresar el alivio espontáneo que le produjeron las generosas palabras del rubio. Saber que eran totalmente sinceras era lo mejor de todo, no sabía cómo agradecérselo. La mirada de Jarvis se dulcificó al ver la expresión del inventor. Estaba sorprendido, aliviado y aunque por orgullo jamás lo reconocería, tenía un aspecto absolutamente horroroso y lo sabía. Parecía que estaba a punto de caerse muerto de cansancio al suelo.

—Sí, eso sería perfecto.

—Perfecto —repitió el rubio. Jarvis siguió comiéndoselo con los ojos, todavía desnudándole con la mirada antes de volver a hablar. Estaba sucio y más delgado, hasta parecía más pequeño a su lado. Le daban ganas de abrazarle y no soltarle jamás—. Entonces llévame a la cama, Tony. Es tarde.

El inventor parpadeó un instante sintiéndose ligeramente desorientado bajo la mirada de aquellos ojos de un azul digno de una película de ciencia ficción. Tony agarró la inevitable corbata azul oscuro y tiró suavemente de ella, haciéndole inclinarse hacia él de nuevo al notar los dedos del rubio enredándose en su cintura en un acto tan íntimo como habría sido abrir su pecho para observar el alma de ese falso hombre que muchos creían una simple máquina. Se puso un poco de puntillas y plantó un beso en la barbilla del rubio, sintiendo cómo Jarvis dio un leve sobresalto al hacerlo antes de sonreír contra sus labios.

—Con mucho gusto —sonrió Tony, besándole.

Aunque durmieron juntos, para sorpresa del propio Tony terminaron por no hacer nada más que eso. Bueno, dormir y magrearse un poco, nada serio. Estaba agotado tanto física como emocionalmente, ni su cuerpo ni su mente daban más de sí a aquellas alturas y el inventor sencillamente cayó fulminado por el sueño en el cálido abrazo del bioandroide. El esfuerzo de capturar al Mandarín, desenmascarar la tapadera de A.I.M y (cómo no) salvar al presidente, le había pasado factura. En cuestión de días su vida se había convertido en una puta película americana (no lejos de lo habitual, por otro lado) y aunque sonaba de puta madre le había tenido en un estado de tensión constante que había terminado por despedazar sus desquiciados nervios. Cuando al final llegó a la Torre Stark sólo pudo derrumbarse en la cama después de una buena ducha caliente y dormir. Dormir como hacía tiempo que no podía. Sin pesadillas, sin miedo, sin sobresaltos. Sólo simple y puro descanso, el sueño más reparador que disfrutaba en semanas. Sin embargo la cosa no había terminado ahí. Para una buena película de acción, quizás, pero en la vida de Tony Stark todo seguía patas arriba por mucho que el país estuviera ahora a salvo y el malo de rigor metido entre rejas.

Los restos de la mansión de malibú, los pocos objetos recuperables de entre los escombros, eran enviados a la Torre Stark y allí administrados según Tony lo considerase necesario. Casi todo estaba directamente para tirar o demasiado estropeado para poder arreglarse, de modo que no eran decisiones demasiado difíciles, sólo un poco incómodas de tomar. Jarvis estaba siempre a su lado, en silencio, observando también con pesar cómo los restos de una vida pasaban ante sus ojos. Visto lo visto, parecía un milagro que hubieran podido recuperar a TONTO y Dedos de Mantequilla casi enteros. Un poco de chapa y pintura, hardware y software nuevos, y listo. Tony se derrumbó en el sofá que había terminado por poner en el laboratorio de ingeniería a fuerza de pasar horas y horas allí. Y de no ser por Jarvis, bien habría podido traerse la cama. Pero eso no era lo que importaba. Lo importante era que los dos estaban de nuevo deambulando por el taller de la Torre en menos de dos semanas. Y Tony sonreía como un padre que tiene de nuevo a todos sus hijos de vuelta a casa.

—¡Al fin! Ya estamos todos, Jarvis. Todavía no me lo puedo creer. Esto se merece una copa —declaró, subiendo las escaleras y encaminándose al bar privado.

—¿No cree que sería una lástima echar a perder los dos meses de abstinencia que ha mantenido hasta la fecha, señor? —preguntó Jarvis con suavidad, siguiéndole. No es que temiera que Tony cayese de nuevo en el hábito de la bebida, pero siempre era mejor rescatar al herido que lamentar al muerto.

—Para nada —contestó distraídamente sirviéndose un vaso con hielo y dejándolo a un lado antes de echar un vistazo a la amplia bodega decidiéndose por qué licor tomar.

—¿Quizás yo podría sugerirle una auto-recompensa más lucrativa?

Aquella vez la voz del bioandroide sonó inesperadamente cerca, y antes de darse cuenta Jarvis había llegado a la barra y con su mano encima de la de él le hizo cerrar la puertecilla del mini-bar. Tony se dio la vuelta y levantó los ojos sólo para encontrarse una alucinante mirada azul cian. Jarvis sonrió dulcemente, llevando sus manos a las mejillas de Tony todavía mirándole, recreándose en el cálido color de aquellos ojos castaños a medio camino entre café tostado y chocolate fundido, llenos de matices. Dejó que las comisuras de sus labios se elevaran aún más al comprobar cómo algo de color aparecía discretamente en aquel rostro y el sistema central le confirmaba que su pulso se había acelerado en anticipación. Acarició los pómulos con sus pulgares y se deleitó en la textura de su barba, todavía inmerso en aquel silencio en el que Jarvis sabía que no necesitaba decir nada para que Tony supiera exactamente lo que quería.

—Oh —Tony trató de procesarlo, pero las manos de Jarvis lo estaban distrayendo. Ahora que había dicho algo sus dedos se habían desplazado sobre la forma de sus cejas, el perfil de su nariz y, finalmente, terminaron por delinear las curvas de sus labios con una atención y suavidad que no hicieron más que recordarle la primera vez que Jarvis le acarició allí. Habían pasado ya muchos meses, y sin embargo el rubio seguía demostrando estar igual de maravillado, embelesado e hipnotizado por ellos—. Y… ¿En qué habías pensado?

—En ti.

Tony parpadeó varias veces.

—¿Me estás pidiendo tema? —consiguió decir sarcásticamente, recuperándose del vórtice de seducción en que se había convertido el rubio. Tanta compañía de Tony Stark no debía ser buena. Todo lo malo se pega. Habría jurado ver el fantasma de una sonrisa en sus labios antes de que un intenso beso le dejara sin respiración.

—Sí.

—¿Y quieres…? Ya sabes —carraspeó—. ¿Quieres follarme? —oh, joder, ¿no podía habérsele ocurrido algo más fino? A él no le gustaba andarse por las ramas, y menos con el sexo pero, ¡¿en qué cojones estaba pensando?! El abrazo de Jarvis vaciló y su expresión se quebró un poco.

—¿No quieres tener sexo conmigo?

—Claro que no es por el sexo —contestó Tony en seguida. Aunque el hielo derritiéndose en la que iba a ser su merecida copa de brandy parecía haberse convertido en una materia asombrosamente fascinante y digna de estudio, podía sentir físicamente la intensidad de la mirada de Jarvis fija en él. Y aunque sabía que el rubio no iba a obligarle a hablar tampoco podía decir que sus ojos estuvieran haciendo maravillas con sus nervios—. Es que… A ver, eres el primer tío con el qu-, espera, no, no importa. En realidad tampoco es por eso —suspiró hondamente y se pasó las manos por el pelo intentando serenarse y encontrar las palabras para _expresarle_ lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, que no era poco—. Mira… Quieres darme por culo, yo lo entiendo, estoy muy bueno —bromeó riendo entre dientes—. Y sí, la idea me… porque… —se detuvo un instante pasándose la lengua por los labios con indecisión antes de mirarle a la cara, desesperado—. Joder, Jarvis…, la forma en que tú me dejaste hacértelo la primera vez fue increíble, ni siquiera pestañeaste, estabas que te morías de ganas, y yo también… Joder, me lo pedías a gritos, pero yo no sé si puedo hacer eso, Jarvis… Sé que no es justo pero…

—¿Crees que dejarme te hará ser menos hombre? —preguntó el rubio ladeando la cabeza.

—¡No! ¡Coño, es que…! ¡Tú haces que parezca sencillo! Jarvis, no me importa hacerlo contigo. Joder, sabes que el sexo contigo es alucinante. _Siempre_. De verdad, pero… yo no me veo tumbado abierto de piernas así porque sí.

Inesperadamente, Jarvis empezó a reír entre dientes y las manos del rubio se movieron hacia sus hombros, bajando por sus brazos hasta alcanzar las suyas. Entrelazó sus dedos, y después se quedó mirándole.

—Creo que no lo estás entendiendo, Tony. Yo no quiero follarte —el multimillonario se quedó en vilo, casi indignado, abriendo la boca dispuesto a preguntar algo del tipo: _"¡¿y por qué cojones no?!"_ antes de caer en la cuenta de que, ¡hey! ¿La palabra "contradictorio" tenía algún significado para él? Porque eso era justo lo que estaba siendo. Los brazos de Jarvis rodearon su cintura y le encerró entre la barra del bar y su cuerpo. Cálido, amable, paciente como sólo él podía serlo—. No quiero follarte —volvió a repetir suave pero firmemente—. Porque una palabra así sería un insulto a las cosas que me gustaría hacer contigo —se inclinó hacia delante y durante un momento Tony estuvo seguro de que iba a besarle sin más, pero en lugar de eso los labios de Jarvis llegaron junto a su oído, quedándose allí mientras hablaba—. Quiero dejarte exhausto —susurró—. Quiero que te derrumbes debajo de mis manos mientras idolatro cada átomo de tu existencia. Besaré cada una de tus cicatrices hasta que no quede en ti nada más que placer y éxtasis, y entonces te haré perder la cabeza para después traerte a la consciencia de nuevo, mejorado, más fuerte de lo que jamás has sido… Quiero entregarte todo cuanto tengo, hacerte sentir cómo y cuánto te deseo hasta que no puedas soportarlo. Pero no quiero hacer nada de eso si no me das tu consentimiento, Tony —los labios de Jarvis se movieron desde la oreja del hombre, dejando un rastro de aliento cálido en su mejilla hasta que se detuvieron sobre sus labios. Tony ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de cuándo había cerrado los ojos, pero no necesitaba tenerlos abiertos para sentir aquella mirada de adoración y anhelo decorando las facciones del rubio—. Quiero hacerte el amor, Tony Stark. Como nadie nunca lo haya hecho. ¿Me dejarías?

Tony abrió los ojos y tragó saliva sintiendo de repente la boca seca. Sólo había una respuesta posible para una confesión así, siempre había habido sólo una para unos ojos así.

—Supongo que te he hecho esperar demasiado, ¿no?

—Supones correctamente.

El amable regaño de Jarvis le hizo ruborizarse. O quizá era estar atrapado en sus brazos. O la forma en que le miraba y cómo le hablaba. En general debía ser un poco de todo, porque nadie jamás podía desarmarle así excepto Jarvis.

—Sí. Joder, Jarvis, claro que sí.

—Probablemente podría esperar un poco más, pero mis deseos físicos hacia ti empiezan a ser demasiado problemáticos. Resultas de lo más molesto.

—…Y una mierda.

—Tu nerviosismo es comprensible —Jarvis besó su cuello con una suave sonrisa satisfecha, enviando escalofríos por su columna sólo para después lamer el espacio recientemente besado—. Permíteme —una mano acunó la parte trasera de su cabeza, su cabello entrelazado entre sus dedos— demostrarte —la otra mano de Jarvis bajó furtivamente hasta sus vaqueros— lo injustificado —esa misma mano abrió su cinturón— que puede estar.

Jarvis siguió explorando su cuerpo aprovechando su ventajosa posición y el permiso del que disfrutaba para hacerlo. Besó a Tony a lo largo de su mentón, moviéndose hacia abajo, conduciendo paulatinamente al hombre hacia otros placeres. Tony giró su cuello en anticipación consiguiendo más atenciones también allí y Jarvis simplemente sonrió ante aquella reacción y le dio la satisfacción que buscaba empezando a seguir el contorno de su vena carótida a lo largo de la piel sensible de su cuello. El pulso de Tony era cautivante. El fluir de su sangre al circular a flor de piel era la viva expresión de la pasión creciente. Podía imaginar muy bien de qué manera haría gemir a Tony llegado el momento. Ahora mismo estaba jadeando. Su excitación era ya palpable físicamente, pero Jarvis podía sentir mucho más. Con los nuevos neuro-receptores, Tony no sólo tenía una conexión sináptica con sus trajes, sino también con el Sistema Central. Jarvis podía sentir cada cosa que él sentía, y cuanto más intenso era para él, mejor era para los dos.

—D-deberíamos… —jadeó.

—_Shh…_

Jarvis se separó un poco de él atrayéndole contra su cuerpo y apartándole de la barra, dejando allí olvidada la copa con hielo mientras se aseguraba de mantener la atención del inventor centrada en él a todos los niveles. Jarvis se había obsesionado con tocar a Tony desde hacía algún tiempo: una mano en su brazo cuando le ofrecía su taza de café, dejar los pies en el regazo del inventor cuando veían la televisión, pasarle los dedos por el pelo, besarle el mentón y acurrucarse a su lado… No es que Tony se quejase, dado el carácter de sus relaciones esporádicas no estaba demasiado acostumbrado a recibir mimos y la novedad era enternecedora, sobre todo viniendo del estirado de Jarvis. El rubio jamás pasaba nada por alto, probablemente nadie había tratado su cuerpo con tanta devoción como la que él demostraba y la sensación resultante siempre era una mezcla de impaciencia y euforia. Jarvis no sólo era lento. Para Jarvis el sexo era algo completamente táctil. No se limitaba simplemente en dar cuatro besos, un par de arrumacos y a follar. Era algo más. Y pese a su lentitud, no dejaba de ser algo completamente pasional para él. Tony sentía que en cualquier momento se derretiría de placer allí mismo. Todavía estaban en medio del salón y ya no podía esperar más a que le quitase la ropa. Justo en ese momento, casi como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Jarvis hizo una pausa entre beso y beso para tantear su camiseta y empezar a levantarla hacia arriba, despacio, exactamente como él quería. Casi como… Tony detuvo sus manos.

—¿Cómo has sabido que quería que hicieras eso?

—Lo he sentido.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por una intuición?

Jarvis frunció el ceño y le hizo callar suavemente con una tranquila sonrisa, todavía llevándole inadvertidamente hacia el dormitorio. Entonces Tony se hizo una idea.

—Vas a hacerme empezar a pensar que compartir la información de mis neuro-receptores contigo no es tan buena idea. Dijiste que sería un vínculo superficial.

—Lo es —Jarvis dio un paso adelante, forzándolo a dar un paso hacia atrás. Acababan de entrar a la habitación y las luces se atenuaron a su paso, entrecerrando las cortinas—. Pero no puedes olvidar quién soy. Ni cuánto tiempo llevo a tu lado —otro paso adelante significaba otro paso atrás para él, y Tony tragó saliva al notarlo—. Ya te dije una vez que había poco o nada que pudieras ocultarme —sus vibrantes orbes azules refulgieron intensamente un instante en la semioscuridad, reflejando la fantasmagórica luz del Reactor en Arco—. Y ahora más que nunca sabes que eso es verdad —entonces dio un paso adelante otra vez y Tony repentinamente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

—Me estás empujando hacia la cama.

—Una observación muy aguda —Jarvis lo hizo caer sobre el colchón antes de que Tony pudiera decir nada más, poniéndose encima de él—. Permíteme demostrarte también mis intenciones para el resto de la velada.

—Ardo en deseos —bromeó el inventor, sonriendo.

—¿Por dónde íbamos?

—Creo que por aquí —resumió Tony tirando de él hasta traérselo encima, besándole.

* * *

**me encantaría saber qué os parece, si os mola no olvidéis de comentar, no sólo escribo para mí ;)**


End file.
